Will you be there for me now?
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Vlad and Danny have been together for a year. Somethings up. Will Danny tell Vlad? What will Vlad do? What does Jazz have to say about it? Set after the date. Mpreg. Danny/Vlad.


**Here is a year after "The Date". Vlad and Danny have been together something suprising happens. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Vlad/Danny. Mpreg. This is slash I suggest if you don't like then don't read. **

"Jazz, How do you suppose I tell Vlad that I'm pregant? I'm not sure he'd want the baby. I'm male what are the possiblites that I can be pregant? We both know it's suppose to be zero." Danny said.

Jazz replied,"Just tell him. Be honest and you don't know if he wants the baby or not. As for you being male. Yes, it is surprising but my theory is that when you went to turn on the portal to the ghost zone it effect you so much that it change the your DNA so you can give birth."

"Yeah and it will be splattered all over the news Jazz! I can't deal with that and Vlad won't want that kind of publicity. You and I both know that. I can see it now. First male gives birth to baby. Yeah something great in the world of science. That will be all I'm good for if that happens." Danny said angerily.

Jazz sighs not really want to deal with an angry Danny says,"Danny I love you but I need to go. Remember you need to tell him and soon very soon. No matter what happenes you have a place at home or at my place ok?"

Danny smiles and says,"Yeah thanks. I'll tell him tonight. Might as well get it over with. Love you too, Jazz. Bye." They hang up on the cell and Danny thinks back to Vlad and his first date and what happened after.

_Flashback_

_On their six month anniversity Vlad took Danny out to a fancy resturant in New York. The whole shirt and ties ordeal too._

Danny remembers_ the champange and the most expensive dinner on the menu made by a french chief. He loved it._

_After dinner and a talk of how everything that happen from fighting to dating, Vlad took Danny to hotel with a jacuzzi and private sauna for two at a hotel called "_The Finest_"._

_In the private jacuzzi Vlad pulls Danny into his arms. Vlad starts to kiss Danny with an endless passion. That was the first time they actually went farther then making out. The first time they had sex and it was in a jacuzzi. _

_After that they went to bed and just cuddled. Vlad gave Danny another kiss and then asked,"Danny, I want you to move me. I love you. Please I'm asking will you move in with me?"_

_Danny smiled and replied,"Yes I will move in. I can't say no to you. I love you too." They made love once more that night. _

_End flashback_

Danny smiles at that memory and thinks '_that was wonderful....hmm wonder how often I can get pregant but usually it's ok. Wonder if something happened.' _He decides to take a walk until dinner is ready.

Awhile later

Vlad finds Danny in the garden sitting on a bench. He walks over and joins him. Vlad looks at Danny and asks,"Is something wrong, Danny?"

Danny looks at him and replies,"Nothing is wrong per se. However there something we need to talk about over dinner."

Vlad nods and give him a confused look and says,"Dinner is ready now." Danny and Vlad get up to go to the dining hall.

During dinner which consist of mash potatoes, steak, and mixed veggies. After Danny moved in Vlad wasn't all about expensive food as much as he had been before.

Danny says,"Vlad, there is something important to tell you. I just don't know how you'll take it." The whole time he was looking at his food rather then Vlad.

Vlad raises an eyebrow and replies,"Danny, Honey, it may be better if you look at me rather then your food and whatever you have to say good or bad I'm sure we can work it out. I love you. I want this to last forever even when you go to college. Please tell me what is wrong."

Danny looks up and Vlad can see how scared he is while he says,"Vlad....I'm well....I'm pregant Vlad."

Vlad doesn't know what to say at first but when the shockness wears off he says,"Really," Danny nods and Vlad smiles as he continues."That's wonderful! Oh Sweetheart you really are amazing aren't you? How is this possible though?" Vlad motions Danny to come over.

Danny walks over while saying,"I talked to Jazz and asked. Her theory was when the ghost portal changed my DNA." He sits on Vlads lap."She thinks that gave me the ability to give birth."

Vlad wraps his arms around Danny's waist and thinks about it before replying,"That sounds like a reasonable theory. Makes sense actually. It doesn't matter though." He tightens his hold on Danny."What matters is we're going to be a family. You, me, and our child."

Danny wraps his arms around Vlad's neck and lays his head on his shoulder while saying,"I love you Vlad. I really do and I can't wait for our child to be born." He's smiling while saying this. Danny is happy to know Jazz was right and Vlad was so happy about it.

Vlad holding him closer says,"I know. I can't wait either. I love you too." Vlad puts his head on Danny's and hope they never have to move from this perfect moment again.

**There we are another Vlad/Danny one. I may do the birth not entirely sure yet. If people haven't notice yet. I lpve kids so I do a few Mpreg stories lol. Anyway please review or help which ever you want. I hope you enjoyed it. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


End file.
